pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Spinarak-Man
The Legend of Spinarak-Man is a series that tells the adventures of Peter Parker as he journeys through the Johto region to become a Pokémon master while dealing with the villainous organization Team Rocket as the hero Spinarak-Man. It is the first installment in The Legend of Spinarak-Man series. Summary Rookie trainer Peter Parker sets off on a life changing journey after being bitten by a genetically altered Spinarak. With his two friends Harry and Hobie, Peter is on a journey to become the Johto champion while facing off against Team Rocket and poachers as the Amazing Spinarak-Man. Episodes * List of episodes in The Legend of Spinarak-Man Characters Main Characters * Spinarak-Man (Peter Parker) - Peter Parker is a young trainer from New Bark Town who lived with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He aspires to be a Pokémon master when he travels through Johto. When he was bitten by a genetically enhanced Spinarak, Peter gained several abilities of a Spinarak. That was when Peter decides to make a name for himself by creating a costume and some string shooters to go with it. When Peter was ready to start his journey, he let a man that was being chased by Officer Jenny pass him believing this wasn't his problem. When he got to Professor Elm's lab, he realizes that all of the starters are gone, but luckily was given a Spinarak as a starter. But when Peter came back home, he was horrified when he learn that his Uncle Ben was murdered and that their Pokémon were stolen. Wanting to find the guy, Peter dresses up as Spinarak-Man and tracks him down at Route 29 only to discover that it was the same guy that he selfishly allowed to pass. Filled with guilt, Peter vowed to make up for it by becoming a hero while still holding onto his dream of becoming a Pokémon master. * Harry - Peter's best friend since childhood who accompanied Peter on his journey in Johto. He is very supportive of Peter and will not hesitate to help him if push comes to shove. * Hobie Brown- Peter's other friend who accompanies him on his journey. * Lyra - A female trainer who lived right next door to Peter. She became a female traveling companion to Peter in the series. She is based off Lyra from the video game Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Rivals Peter's * Flash Thompson - A rival of Peter who bullied him during his childhood. He would often tease Peter, believing that a geek like him would have no chance to be the Champion. But Peter would often prove him wrong by beating him in Pokemon battles. * Ethan - A trainer who has a friendly rivalry with Peter. He is based off Ethan from the video game Pokémon Gold and Silver. * Molly Hale - The daughter of Professor Spencer Hale who is always eager to battle. Harry's * Alistair Smythe - an arrogant trainer who is very jealous of Harry. * Kris - The cousin of Lyra and a friendly rival to Harry. Villains * Team Rocket ** Archer ** Doctor Octillery ** Domino ** Electro ** Jessie ** James ** Meowth ** Butch ** Cassidy ** Scarlet Ariados ** Spencer Smythe * The Skarmory - a poacher who "scavenges" Pokémon for money * Kraven the Hunter- a former TV reality host turned hunter. Trivia * This is based on the Spider-Man franchise * Pokémon in this series will be from Johto, but will use moves from GEN VII Category:Fanon Series Category:Series